Discoveries , Truth, and Love
by SesshoumaruKagome-KenshinKaoru
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together and goes to the future. When she goes there she sees her family but in different forms... SessKag, MirSan, and InuKik
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Goddess-love-fight3 I hope you like my story its my first time.

Chapter 1. Going Back Home 

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest headed towards the old Bone-eaters well. Thinking about what happened a few minutes ago between Inuyasha and her. 

Flashback 

_Kagome climbed up the well she called out "INUYASHA I'M BACK," _

"_Where is everyone they all are here when I come back," she whispered softly to herself._

_She was wearing a tank top it was blue with Baby Girl written on it, and was wearing a low-cut jeans, with sandals on, and holding a black leather bag._

_She went towards the village saw Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were eating down eating soup. _

_She went in and sat down. Suddenly Shippo had his small hands around Kagome and hugging her very tightly. Kagome said with a loving and soft vice, "What's the matter Shippo." Shippo lifted his head and said, "Nothing Okaa-san, I'm just happy your back, so did you get me anything. Kagome laughed at her adopted son's antics. She hugged him close and said, "Yes, baby I got you Chocolate and I'm very happy to see you and the others." _

_Kagome looked up from Shippo and said "Hi Sango, Miroku, and Kaede how come you guys never came to get me and where is Inuyasha." Sango said, "Sorry Kagome we were eating and it kind-off slipped my mind and Inuyasha he's with Kikyo again, Sorry."_

_Kagome said, "Its ok and I think I want to go for a walk." _

_Kagome got up slowly and walked out of the hut towards the forest, when she heard Inuyasha talking to Kikyo. She hid behind a big bush and kept listening._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo P.O.V_

_Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and said, "I love you Kikyo and I want you to join the group as my mate." He went up to her neck and marked her. Just then Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent. Inuyasha called out, "Kagome I'm so sorry it's just I love her and I love you in a big brother way. _

_Normal P.O.V _

_Kagome got up with tears in her eyes and said, " Inuyasha its ok I respect you and understand that you loved her and not the same way I liked you, I just need sometime to think, Oh and Kikyo and Inuyasha Congratulations." "Inuyasha I'm going back in my time for two days ok, Bye." Said Kagome as she walked towards the well. _

End of Flash Back 

Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she saw that she was approaching the well. She went to the lip of the well and jumped in Blue light surrounded her and she was in the Future,

In the Future 

Kagome climbed out of the well and yelled, "Mom, Souta, and Grandpa I'm home."

She ran out of the well house and into the Shrine……….. saw 1 female Demon standing there she had long dark Blue Hair up to her ankles and she was wearing a Kimono and she had markings on her face and hands.

Then Kagome fainted and the last thing she heard was the female demon shouting out her name, "KAGOME….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Thanks For the Review!

Chapter Two- The Truth Is Out

"Kagome, wake up dear, Kagome," Kagome's mom said while laying her down on the couch.

Kagome opened her eyes and was about to scream because there was a female demoness looking over her, when suddenly the demoness said "Young lady don't you faint on me again it took me years already to wake you up," with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Kagome's eyes shot open and said "Is that you mom, but how are you a demoness, are you my mom if you aren't what did you do with my mom,"

Kagome's mom just smiled at her daughter's antics, then finally she said "KagomeIamyourmotherandyouareademonessandtheprincessoftheeasternlandsandyourfatherisstillaliveweliedtoyouaboutthecarcrash,"

Then Kagome's mom Yuri took a deep breath and signed and said "I guess you want me to say the whole thing over again I presume." Kagome just stared at her and nodded stupidly.

Yuri took a deep breath and said "Kagome, I am your mother, and you are a demoness, and the princess of the Eastern lands, and your father is still alive, we lied to you about the car crash. We came here to keep you safe from people who wanted our lands, now as you should have guessed your father is in the Federal Era."

Kagome silently took in all the information, and said "So I'm a demoness and daughter of the lord of the Eastern lord, so what kind of powers do I have;"

Yuri surprised her daughter didn't scream and said, "You have the powers of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and you can shape shift and use the power of the person you shape shift, your moods go with the weather, for example if you are angry Thunder and Lightning will flash, or if you are happy Sky's going to be blue and normal a. if you cry its going to rain, you have Two Swords, Two Kantana's, and the others you can just think of it and it will come to you even for the swords and the Kantana's. One of the swords are fire and earth more powerful than the Sounga (From the third movie Inuyasha), Second sword Wind, Water, and Heaven, more powerful than the Sounga too. You get to name the Swords."

Kagome took in all the information and yelled' "WOW,"

Kagome calmed down and asked "So how do I look like,"

Yuri smiled and said, "I thought you would have never asked,"

Yuri did the spell and in front of her stood a beautiful demoness, with dark blue hair and

Silver highlights, she had maroon markings just like Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a Kimono it was baby blue with golden stripes in the front, her ankles had markings too so did her hand that represented that she had Poison Whip, she had the Eastern Lands Symbols on her forehead with a crest moon, and a tear drop. She was an Inu-Youkai, and she had a dark blue Fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru's. She was absolutely drop dead Gorgeous. She had Curves and she filled in.

Kagome said softly, "so how do I look,"

Yuri said, "Beautiful,"

Souta was in the other room hearing their conversation he was a Inu-youkai too he thought to himself.

Then he heard his mom calling them in because she smelled Grandpa and Souta. He walked towards the door.

Yuri then said, "It's no use hiding Souta, Grandpa I can smell you.

Kagome said, "Mom so we are leaving now," her mother nodded.

Souta and Kagome ran out the door towards the well with Grandpa and Yuri following. They went there and jumped in……………………

Please send a Review…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Inu gang finds out.

Kagome jumped out of the well in the Feudal Era, followed by Sota, Yuri, and Grandpa. Kagome ran towards the village because she was sure by now that Inuyasha and Shippo can smell her scent already. That when she smelled Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku coming towards her and her Family. Kagome said, "Mom, Sota, Grandpa lets turn into our human forms just when they finished they saw the inu gang coming into the clearing. Inuyasha yelled, "Took you long enough Kagome, and when how…did….how your family come to this side of the well,"

Just then Shippo jumped out of nowhere and jumps into Kagome's awaiting arms. Then said, "okaa-san when did you come here…did you bring any candy for me… did you bring Pocky, okaa-san who are those people behind you and why do they smell like you, and why do you smell different like Sakura blossoms, rain water, watermelon." Shippo said very fast in one breath. Kagome smiled and started to explain, telling them what happened

_---------Flash Back------_

_Then Kagome's mom Yuri took a deep breath and signed and said "I guess you want me to say the whole thing over again I presume." Kagome just stared at her and nodded stupidly. _

_Yuri took a deep breath and said "Kagome, I am your mother, and you are a demoness, and the princess of the Eastern lands, and your father is still alive, we lied to you about the car crash. We came here to keep you safe from people who wanted our lands, now as you should have guessed your father is in the Federal Era."_

_Kagome silently took in all the information, and said "So I'm a demoness and daughter of the lord of the Eastern lord, so what kind of powers do I have;"_

_Yuri surprised her daughter didn't scream and said, "You have the powers of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and you can shape shift and use the power of the person you shape shift, your moods go with the weather, for example if you are angry Thunder and Lightning will flash, or if you are happy Sky's going to be blue and normal a. if you cry its going to rain, you have Two Swords, Two Kantana's, and the others you can just think of it and it will come to you even for the swords and the Kantana's. One of the swords are fire and earth more powerful than the Sounga (From the third movie Inuyasha), Second sword Wind, Water, and Heaven, more powerful than the Sounga too. You get to name the Swords."_

_Kagome took in all the information and yelled' "WOW,"  
_

_Kagome calmed down and asked "So how do I look like,"_

_Yuri smiled and said, "I thought you would have never asked,"_

_Yuri did the spell and in front of her stood a beautiful demoness, with dark blue hair and _

_Silver highlights, she had maroon markings just like Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a Kimono it was baby blue with golden stripes in the front, her ankles had markings too so did her hand that represented that she had Poison Whip, she had the Eastern Lands Symbols on her forehead with a crest moon, and a tear drop. She was an Inu-Youkai, and she had a dark blue Fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru's. She was absolutely drop dead Gorgeous. She had Curves and she filled in. _

_Kagome said softly, "so how do I look,"_

_Yuri said, "Beautiful."_

_-------End of flash back----------_

The inu gang with the exception of Kagome had there mouths open. Inuyasha then spoke up and said, "If you are a inu-youkai then lets see you in your form."

Kagome said, "Sure," She said some spells and she was lifted into the air blue light surrounding her body then finally she came down, she liked what she had explained to them she had dark blue hair andSilver highlights, she had maroon markings just like Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a Kimono it was baby blue with golden stripes in the front, her ankles had markings too so did her hand that represented that she had Poison Whip, she had the Eastern Lands Symbols on her forehead with a crest moon, and a tear drop. She was an Inu-Youkai, and she had a dark blue Fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru's. She was absolutely drop dead Gorgeous.

Shippo was in awe so was everyone else. Suddenly kagome lifted her head and said, "Come out Lord Sesshoumaru I know you are there," They all turned and saw Sesshoumaru coming out.

Inuyasha got ready and pulled the Tetsusaiga and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru said, "Put your sword back I'm not here to battle instead I am here…………………………….

Please Review

(Author: anyone who loves SessKag pair please give me your name thing for fanfiction. Thanks)


	4. Authors Note

Discoveries, Truth, and Love Authors Note

Authors Note: "I am sorry I can't write now I broke my finger and can't type. I will try writing as soon as possible."

( I'm Her sis writing)


End file.
